Suspicion
by cooper159
Summary: For three long years, Maura had a suspicion about her best friend's secret. Three years she waited for Jane to tell her, thinking each moment, looking into those soft brown eyes was the right one until three years had passed and nothing had changed. Five years of friendship and the blonde was still left in the dark; until she decided to take matters into her own hands…literally.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. The character's in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I'm aware I have a few stories waiting to be updated but the next chapters are with my beta readers so it's just a waiting game.

However, I thought a few one shots whilst waiting couldn't hurt.

**Warning**: G!peen story.

* * *

_It was just over three years ago when Maura had her first suspicion of what her best friend had been hiding exceptionally well for years. After months of nagging, begging and pleading with the Detective, it finally paid off when Jane gave in and agreed to do the Massachusetts Marathon with Maura for the blonde's chosen charity; Professionals for underprivileged kids of excellence or Jane's much shorter and sarcastic term 'Team Puke' an unfortunate acronym for sure._

_It really was the perfect day for the Massachusetts Marathon; early July with the sun high in the sky and a small breeze drifting through the air. The streets were packed, spectators on each side of the designated track and about 400,000 people were expected to be lining the race. Maura was beyond excited to say the least, although she hated crowds and was going to be in the centre of a rather large crowd, she didn't care, not as long as Jane was with her. When the brunette was by her side, Maura's insecurities and fears washed away and were replaced by that sarcastic yet loving personality. Despite her enthusiastic mood, Maura knew she'd made a huge mistake arranging to meet up with the Italian in their regular bar, the Dirty Robber. The place was hot, sweaty and crammed with crowds upon crowds of people. Some were dressed in professional running gear, others in next to nothing and most in a costume of some sort. Maura smiled back at the two men dressed up as a Hotdog and a bottle of mustard; they had been winking and smiling at her from across the room since the moment she arrived and she couldn't help but wonder how far they would be able to run before collapsing of heat stroke._

_The blonde's face lit up when she saw the two Rizzoli siblings pushing their way through the crowd. However, her smile dropped when she saw what Jane was wearing; a grey tee and black baggy shorts. The second Jane was within earshot, the Doctor whined that she wasn't wearing the matching outfit they agreed on. The Italian in all her usual sarcastic mannerisms informed her best friend that she would not be running like 'Lady puke Gaga' and she even joked about sporting a camel toe. Jane argued she had simply agreed to do this because of the Doctors nonstop nagging about wanting to do something together. It didn't take long for Maura to realise there was only one way she was going to get Jane Rizzoli to run in her matching gear and that was to turn on the water works. Turning away from her friend, teary eyes and a few sniffles before Jane threw her brother a pleading glance was all it took before she caved._

_The tears disappeared just as fast as they arrived when the Detective pulled her tee over her head to reveal her 'P.U.K.E' top before she threw it on the counter. The blonde jumped on the spot, a huge smile gracing her face at her victory, but it was in the next moment that left Maura stumped for years. As Jane bent down to pull off her bottoms to reveal the much tighter Lycra running shorts, much like her own, she couldn't help but notice a swell between the Detectives legs. The Doctor brushed it off at first, assuming it was the position of how Jane was standing, but when she threw her shorts down to join her shirt and stood up straight, the lump was resting again her left thigh it wasn't as noticeable, but still there. The blonde didn't get the chance to process her thoughts because after ten minutes of constant running, attempting to keep up with Jane's long strides, the two stumbled across a murder. _

_After a few days, when the paperwork was filed and the case was closed, the blonde allowed herself to think. Jane had always been a private woman when it came to her body, the opposite too Maura in fact. The blonde couldn't remember a time the Italian was wearing something other than baggy shorts or pants. Even when she finally got Jane to attend a yoga class, the brunette had turned up in a sports bra and joggers, despite Maura's warning that she would be far too hot. Thinking about it, Jane constantly went into the other room to change or ensured she had a stall at the gym and Maura began to understand why; her best friend had a penis. Although, she had no solid proof; there was no other explanation for what she had seen as well as her friend's secretive behaviour. It was only recently that the two had shared the same bed and that was simply because Jane had fallen asleep whilst the two created her dating profile for another case and Maura couldn't find the effort to move._

* * *

Three years later and Maura still hadn't approached the subject, she didn't know how to bring it up and it was clear Jane didn't want her knowing and although Maura was hurt she would hide something like this, she so desperately wanted to settle her own curiosity. The blonde wasn't sure what time it was, all she knew was it must be relatively early as the darkness from between the curtains was starting to turn into an early morning blue. The blonde had been awake for the past hour, staring up at the dull, dust covered lamp shade on her best friends ceiling and listening to the even breathing and the odd snore from the sleeping Italian. Maura turned on her side, careful not to disturb the Detective and settled close to Jane. The brunette was on her back, her face tilted towards Maura with her left arm under the pillow and her right resting on her stomach and her usual one leg inside the covers and the other leg hanging out. During the night, Maura had moved the duvet off from her body and the Italian had shuffled them down her legs, stopping just below her knees. Maura examined the relaxed features of her friend and smiled at her sudden twitching eyelids and furrowed brow, even during her sleep, the Italian's mind never stopped. Maura wanted nothing more than to reach out and settle her wrinkled brow but decided against it.

The Doctor sighed and was about to turn over when her eye caught the cloth covered bump that had been tormenting her curious mind for years. Maura licked her lips and wondered; Jane was exhausted last night, it had been a long week and she was asleep within five minutes of her head resting on the pillow. She knew Jane was a deep sleeper, always had been and yet she hesitated. All she had to do was reach out and touch it, just to see if it was real, to see if her mind was deceiving her or if her eyes were playing a trick; just one touch and her three year long curiosity would be settled.

Maura took a deep breath and moved closer still to the Italian, Maura watched Jane's chest for a few seconds to ensure she was still breathing evenly in her sleep before she looked up to watch her face. Carefully, Maura slid her hand down in between their bodies before she slowly cupped the Detectives limp penis through her black sweats. Maura gasped as she held the genitals in her hand, Jane certainty had a penis and she was certainly well endowed and she wasn't even hard. The blonde smiled and was about to pull her hand away when she felt Jane's penis tense before it rose slightly.

"Oh my god." Maura's eyes darted along Jane's face, but the Italian was still dead to the world.

Maura chewed on her lip, Jane was getting hard, as a Doctor, she was aware that the mind cannot control the body when it's in a state of unconsciousness and yet, she hadn't moved her hand away. The Doctor didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew, she was rubbing Jane up and down, a flush gracing her chest when the sweats started to tighten and the erection got harder. Maura ran her hand up the clothed shaft that had grown dramatically in size a few times before she cupped the Detectives balls and squeezed them lightly. Jane sighed in her sleep and parted her legs slightly, but she didn't wake. Maura felt her own panties starting to grow damp as she rubbed Jane's head with the tips of her fingers. Jane stared to groan in her sleep and subconsciously raised her hips and Maura took this opportunity to pull her sweats down over her hips and slip her hand into Jane's pants to find she wasn't wearing boxers.

"Oh Jane." Maura barely whispered as her hand held a long, thick, erect penis. The second Maura's cold hand made contact with Jane's sex; the Italian tensed and began to stir.

"Hmm." Jane woke with a groan and blinked a few times before glancing around the room.

"Maur, what-" Jane's hazy state was gone within seconds when her whole body became conscious and she felt rather than saw Maura's hand in her pants.

"What are you doing!" It wasn't meant as a question, more as a statement and Jane's hand grabbed Maura's wrist in a vice grip to still her movement.

Unwillingly, dark eyes met warm, dilated, hazel, ones and Jane wasn't sure what to do. Maura could see the want and desire in Jane's eyes, but she could also see the fear. Although a harsh grip prevented Maura from moving her hand, her thumb was in the perfect position and she started to rub slow, soothing circles around the swollen head.

Jane's eyes fluttered shut and she gasped as her hips moved up slightly; it had been a long case and Jane had been tense all week. She couldn't remember the last time she took a few minutes to relax herself. The Detectives grip started to loosen on the blonde's wrist and her body started to calm as she leaned back against the pillows. Maura smirked when the Italian's hand dropped to her side, silently giving her permission to continue.

"You have a perfect cock. It's the biggest I've ever seen." Dark but soft eyes looked at the Italian's face and saw nothing but pleasure now. The brunette's eyes snapped open at the blonde's words and she groaned when she felt that familiar clear liquid emerge from the tip of her dick.

Maura had moved up so her face was level with Jane's, the two were sharing the same air and their gazes never broke, neither woman said a word, it was complete silence in Jane's bedroom apart from the sound of her cock thrusting up and down and the Detective's heavy breathing.

"Maura I-I-" Sweat began to slip down the Italian's brow as she struggled to fit a sentence together.

"Are you close?" Maura didn't recognize her voice but a nod from Jane before her eyes snapped shut, told her all she wanted to know.

The blonde licked her lips and she used the pre-ejaculate to help her pump faster, she could feel the Detective twitching in her palm. Maura furrowed her brows when she felt Jane begin to pull away. The Doctor looked up at her best friend to see her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I-I'm going to cum." Jane glanced down to Maura's hand before meeting her eyes and shaking her head.

"I-I need to get a condom." Jane leaned over and stretched out a shaky hand to the bedside draw.

"Stop." Maura pulled the Italian back to her.

"No I-Maura I-I don't wanna make a mess on you." Jane blushed she sounded like a horny teenager but she knew from experience just how messy this got.

"I'll come in the condom." Jane tried to sit up only to be pushed back down; she felt the familiar tingling in her cock and tried to fight against it.

Maura ignored Jane's pleas for something to come in and rubbed her swollen head one last time before she felt the Italian's body go ridged. Jane's hands shot out, the right grabbing the bed sheet in a tight grip and the other found its self tangled in the soft material of Maura's night shirt. The brunette stopped breathing for what felt like a lifetime, her eyes were glued shut and her hips rose off the bed as she felt like an explosion had just erupted inside her. The blonde was surprised to find Jane was completely silent when she came. Despite endless squirts of cum going everywhere, Maura never stopped pumping her hand until she was certain Jane was finished.

"Fuck." Jane collapsed on the bed and ran a hand through her sweaty hair.

The Detective took in a long breath before she opened her eyes to see her best friend's face flushed and her hand covered in her cum. Jane blushed when she realised she had literally soaked everywhere, her shirt and pants, the bedding and Maura's shirt.

"How did you-" Jane wondered how long she'd known.

"I've wanted to do that for three years." Maura ignored the question and reached over to the night stand to grab some tissues.

"But how did you kno-" Jane repeated.

"A penis that size is hard to hide forever Jane." Maura got up from the bed and wiped her hand with the tissues.

"Where are you going?" Jane lifted her hips to pull up her ruined sweats.

"To freshen up. I suggest you do the same." Maura threw the Italian a smile.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Jane jumped out of bed and followed Maura towards the bathroom.

"What's there to talk about?" Maura shouted from the other side of the door.

"Really? Okay, well, how about the hand job you just decided to wake me up with?" Jane impatiently bounced on the spot staring at the wooden door.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Jane could hear the teasing in Maura's tone.

"Of course I did, but-" Jane was silenced when the bathroom door swung open.

"But what?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

Jane was unable to find any words; she didn't even know what she was trying to say, she just felt she should say something.

"I suggest you stop your whining Rizzoli." Maura headed for the kitchen, the Italian hot on her heels.

Jane was shocked that Maura wasn't panicking and asking question upon the question; for once she was the relaxed and calm one. She was letting this happen without thinking about the consequences and for the first time in her life, Jane did the same.

Five years of working together, going home together, flirting with each other and spending almost every single day together had finally meant something. Somewhere in the five years the line between friendship and lovers became blurred and for the first time, Maura decided what better way to cross that line than to make your best friend come undone after a long, hard, exhausting case.

"Now I understand how you can hold a scalpel for hours… talented hands." Jane fought off a teasing smirk.

"Mm, you haven't seen anything yet." Maura winked as she opened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice.

"What do you mean?" For once it was Jane who didn't understand a joke. The Detective couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as she downed the juice, the gulping sound and the way Maura swallowed nonstop, her neck flinching before she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"I have a talented mouth too." Maura flicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and made a sucking sound. Her eyes turned black as she watched the Italian shiver and the lump that started all this reappeared, poking against the Detectives left thigh.

"Take off your pants and sit on the couch."

* * *

I'm taking requests for one shots so feel free to message me and I will do my best!


End file.
